Touhou: Bloom Nobly Border of Life
by Meta Bunny
Summary: A fic about Yuyuko's tragic backstory and a bit of the events of "Perfect Cherry Blossom". (Warning: don't read, my writing was bad and lazy when I made this.)


Yuyuko Saigyouji was a princess who wasn't exactly... normal.

Since birth, she had the power to control departed spirits, or in over words: ghosts.

At first this wasn't much of a problem...

 **But...**

This power unconsciously grew stronger as time passed by, and thus became the ability to invoke death, without any resistance of any kind.

Because of this, no one visited her, as she was feared by anyone who knew of her existence, for no one would want to be near a princess who could end your life with just a thought, without any way of escaping this ability, she would end your life completely with just a single thought.

But one day...

A mysterious women visited her.

This mysterious woman was no human, but a Youkai.

And she was no normal Youkai, she was the Youkai of boundaries, and her name was Yukari Yakumo.

Yuyuko warned Yukari about how, with a single thought, she could kill her.

And what was Yukari's response? a mere laugh.

Yuyuko was confused at first, until Yukari told her that her ability to manipulate boundaries included the boundary of life and death, so she could revive herself.

Since Yukari didn't fear Yuyuko, and was interested in her silly personality, they became best friends, to the extent in which they could perfectly understand each other.

 _One day..._

Yuyuko noticed that her cherry blossom tree, the Saigyou Ayakashi, had more dead bodies underneath it than last time.

This cherry tree was originally a normal cherry blossom tree, one that was more beautiful than any other, however one day a poet died under it, and soon multiple other people died under it, and eventually the tree became a Youkai, one who would make its victims sleep under it, before absorbing their souls.

Yuyuko was thinking about something, something she knew was going for the better of the world, but at the risk of a sacrifice.

Yuyuko heard a sound at the side of her, and thus looked.

She saw a strange hole in reality, one that had eyes in it.

These were "gaps", and they were Yukari's way of transport to anywhere she desired.

"Hello Yuyuko" Yukari said, appearing from the gap.

"Hello Yukari" Yuyuko replied happily before looking back at the Saigyou Ayakashi and the corpses lying beneath it's branches.

Yukari quickly noticed Yuyuko's problem.

"Ah yes, the Saigyou Ayakashi" Yukari said, sitting next to her friend "it is consuming more and more souls, eventually it may become a threat to all of humanity".

Yuyuko knew this, and this was why she knew what she had to do.

Yukari yawned "sorry that I have to go now, but I only intended to give you a quick visit before going back into hibernation" and then a gap appeared I front of Yukari, and soon she was gone.

Yuyuko then knew it was time.

She walked to the Saigyou Ayakashi, with a knife in hand.

She planned to commit suicide underneath the Saigyou Ayakashi, so that she could both stop the cherry tree from being a threat to humanity, and to end her miserable life.

"Saigyou Ayakashi" she said to the evil, soul eating tree "I offer you my soul and body, so you may stop taking the souls of every other human in the world".

And then she stabbed herself in the heart.

She had became the seal of the Saigyou Ayakashi, her soul and the cherry blossoms were frozen in place for eternity.

* * *

Yukari knew what Yuyuko did.

Ever since the thought came into her head, Yukari knew what Yuyuko would do.

Tears were falling out of Yukari's eyes as she uttered the words:

"My wish... is that she will never reincarnate, and never again suffer pain..."

* * *

Yuyuko became the princess of Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld, because of her ability to control departed spirits.

She had no memory of her past life, but she didn't care, she was no longer a part of the land of the living.

She once again befriended Yukari, who seemed like she already knew Yuyuko, because she did.

One thing that bothered her was that the tree in her garden, the Saigyou Ayakashi, never bloomed, even though some of the departed souls of Hakugyokurou said that it was the most beautiful tree they ever saw.

One day, when browsing her library, Yuyuko found out that a certain someone was sealing it.

Yuyuko was curious: just who could this certain someone be?

Yuyuko found out that by collecting enough spring she could not only make this tree bloom, but also revive this certain someone.

She could only use her powers to kill someone, so reviving someone was completely new to her.

"Youmu" Yuyuko said, standing near the Saigyou Ayakashi.

"Yes lady Yuyuko" Youmu said, arriving upon her masters command.

Yuyuko then told her half-human half-phantom gardener to collect all of the spring in the Netherworld so the Saigyou Ayakashi could bloom, and revive this certain someone.

Yuyuko was interested in who this certain someone was, unknown to her that this certain someone was **her**.

Youmu collected all the spring she could find in the Netherworld, however it wasn't enough.

So Yuyuko asked Yukari if she could manipulate the boundary between the Netherworld and Gensokyo, so Youmu could take the spring of Gensokyo and use it on the Saigyou Ayakashi so it could bloom.

She knew that if all of the spring in Gensokyo was taken it may cause a eternal winter to happen in Gensokyo, and Yukari wants to keep the existence of Gensokyo safe, but said that after the tree blooms and the certain someone was revived, she would return all of the spring.

Yukari opened a hole in the sky, from Gensokyo to the Netherworld by manipulating the boundary between the two, she knew that even though the certain someone was Yuyuko and that the Saigyou Ayakashi would not return the spring, the Hakurei shrine maiden would stop the incident.

* * *

Yuyuko had nearly collected enough spring to make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom.

 _Until..._

Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Sakuya Izayoi arrived at the Netherworld to stop Yuyuko from freezing Gensokyo.

Yuyuko followed the spell card rules and fought hard against the three heroines, however they all were very strong and Yuyuko felt... different, like her power and her ghost were disappearing.

And then...

 _Remembering the melancholy of human existence_

 _Even ghosts stray from the path of righteousness_

Yuyuko started to remember, she started to remember her life in the living world.

And how was this possible? because, she was being revived.

She started to try to decide if she should come back alive or stay dead.

She almost decided to stay alive...

 _Until..._

She remembered why she died, and decided to stat dead, and upon refusing to be revived, she released spring back into Gensokyo.

* * *

Even though she nearly destroyed Gensokyo she was still invited to the Hakurei shrine for the festival, and she came.

And after remembering why the Saigyou Ayakashi was sealed she decided to never again let it bloom, as this is another story of Gensokyo history.

* * *

 **Authors note: I probably messed up multiple things about Yuyuko's backstory ;_;.  
Oh well...  
Anyways, I really like Touhou and its godly music, and Yuyuko's themes are no different ^^.  
** **I seems that my only two (current) Touhou stories are backstories.  
But that doesn't matter since I'm planning on making a "series" of silly Touhou fics.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic ^^.**


End file.
